custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
Barney the Dinosaur '''(born March 26th, 1000) is a two hundred million year (two dinosaur years) old, six-foot tall, purple-and-green Tyrannosaurus Rex with a green tummy, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He is best known for his friendly, silly, and optimistic attitude. Interests Barney likes to play with his friends and to give them advice. He's good at singing, dancing, magic tricks and making his friends smile. Personality Barney is a loving, wise, caring, playful, and a kind father figure. He' s great at helping his friends out. He speaks as a voice of reason when they are mad or sad. He never gets mad, but he will be patient and mature about certain aspects of life. Design Barney is purple with a green tummy and yellow toes. He has five green spots on his back and three spots on his tail. His shade of purple has varied through the years, because when he first appeared on The Backyard Show, he was a dark violet while almost resembling an actual T-Rex. His bottom jaw was moved in a similar way to Big Bird's (one the performer's hands moving the jaw and the other one in an arm), but that changed after 1990. His toes were long and seperate at first, but after Barney in Concert, they were officially redesigned along with the rest of his body. His skin is as soft when he comes to life as well as when he's in his small plush form. He's known for his purple mitten-like hands and his dull, toothy smile. His eyes are black with white pupils, and his eyelids are usually low to make him seem old. Creation Barney was first created in 1987 by Sheryl Leach, who was looking for a way to entertain her then 2 year old son, Patrick. Originally, Barney was going to be a blanket. When that was proven to be too hard, he became a teddy bear who came to life. Patrick was fascinated by a dinosaur exhibit at a museum, particularly the Tyrannosaurus rex. In response, Sheryl made Barney a T. Rex. Kathy Parker, a fellow teacher-turned-mother who had helped Sheryl create the character, agreed to the change, but on the condition that he was not to appear menacing (a realistic t-rex would have scared her daughter Kaitlin). In the end, he was colored purple to appeal to both genders (Leach had a thing for the color purple as well) and had his features softened (toe balls in place of claws) Portrayal Costume Actors *David Voss (1988–1990) *David Joyner' (1991–2001) *'Carey Stinson' (1994, 2001, 2002–present)﻿ *Alan Bruce (1994, understudy in ''Barney Live in New York City) *Josh Martin (1997–1998) *Maurice Scott (1997, 2004) *Antwaun Steele (1999–2001, 2010–2011) Voice Actors *'Bob West' (1988–2001) *Duncan Brannan (1997–1999, 2000–2002) *Tim Denver (2000–2002) *'Dean Wendt' (2002–present) Catchphrases *Super-Dee-duper! *Tee-rific! *Stu-u-u-pendous! *That was fun! *Oh, boy! Oh, boy! *Remember, I love you! *Shimbaree, Shimbaraw! Shimbaree SHIMBARAW! 1988barney (1).png 1990BarneyCostume.jpg Barney 1991.jpg Late 1990-1992 Barney.png Barney Season 2's Costume (Late 1992-1993).png 1994_Costume.png 1995 press photo Barney.jpeg Barney 1995.2.jpg 1997 Costume .png Barney 1997 2.png Barneys 1998.jpg Barney1999.png 1999-2002 Costume.jpg Barney 2000 alternate.jpg Barney 2002-2004.jpg Barney 2005.jpg Barney2007.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-03_17-42-32-724.jpg Barney 2008.png Barney 2009 to Now.PNG Appearances *Barney first appeared in "Our Friend, Barney", though he was introduced to most of the Backyard Gang in "The Backyard Show". *In 2007, Barney made a special appearance in The Sunny Side Up Show with Nina for Thanksgiving. He made another appearance with Sean in the St. Valentine's Day episode in 2009. Barney also hosted "Sprout's Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long" with Dorothy the Dinosaur, which contained a back-to-back marathon of Barney & Friends and Dorothy the Dinosaur, who would later appear on Barney, Dora & Friends. *Barney (along with Baby Bop and BJ) has made appearances in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. They also appeared in "Kids for Character". *Barney appeared in the We Are Family music video along with characters from fellow children's TV shows. *Barney also made an appearance with Dolly Parton in 2004 to open her Hollywood amusement park. *Anti-Barney Humor *Barney also takes a major role in Barney & Friends, with Riff, joining the show. Trivia *When he first appeared in 1988, Barney had a deep, mature tone in his voice and a deep blue-violet, but as the years went by, his voice got even higher to make him sound younger. His shade of purple also varied. *Since "Waiting for Santa", Barney has been a magenta color technically. Since then he has changed his appearance slightly and gotten a lighter magenta color over time. Despite this, his color is only claimed as purple by HIT Entertainment. *Some concept names for Barney were Cosby, Colby, and Danny. *Although Barney's birthday has been celebrated five times on the series (including Birthday Bash), he remains over 200 million years old. *Barney's favorite foods are peanut-butter sandwiches (with a glass of milk), vegetables, pumpernickel bread, and pistachios (as of Season 11) *His attitude can sometimes be sillier but he is also friendly and polite to the kids. *Barney has a pet stegosaurus named Spike, who transforms into different breeds of dog to keep his secret identity hidden. *In the Barney and the Backyard Gang series, Barney had to be keep a secret from the parents. That running gag lasted until the TV series, Barney & Friends, where the adults are also allowed to interact with him. *Barney's not too often known to wear clothes except when he's pretending or when he's at a random place. But in the cartoon series, Barney, Dora & Friends, Barney would sometimes either wear a striped shirt /w blue jeans and sneakers or his propeller hat. See also * Barney Through the Years * Alternate Barney Costumes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Barney and Dora Category:Immortals Category:Barney and Dora Characters Category:Barney & The Backyard Gang 2019 Reboot Category:Main Characters Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Characters Category:Barney & Friends Characters Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang